


Sinfully Miraculous

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lust, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Warning: This book is strictly sin, smuts, lemons of couples in the miraculous universe and nothing more. If you are under 18, uncomfortable with this kind of content or looking for a legit story with plot. I suggest you look the other way.Holy water is Madatory. You have been warned.





	1. Rules

****

**As I said in the description this book is STRICTLY SIN.**

**If you are under 16 you really shouldn't be in here, but I know most of you are mature for your ages so** **I** **won't** **tell anyone if you don't :)**

**Make sure to have at least a gallon of holy water on stand by before continuing this book.**

**Here is the deal.**

**This book will contain one shots of sinfulness moments between characters in and possibly out of the miraculous universe.**

**And here's where the fun part comes in.**

**I Take Request.**

**That's** **right you guys get to decide what kind of sinful chapters get written, but of course we will have to set some rules.**

**I** **won't** **just write any kind of sin there has to be a limit.**

**Heres what** **I** **will write:**

- **LGBT** **pairings**

- **Kinky Bondage**

- **Roleplaying** **(Alternate Universes)**

- **Public but not TOO** **public** **if you know what** **I** **mean. There won't be a crowd of ppl watching or anything.**

- **Selfcest,** **it's weird** **but when you think about it it's pretty much masturbating at** **that** **point.**

**Crossover ships as in characters outside of miraculous, if** **I'm** **familiar with the character then** **I** **can write it. For example: I noticed ALOT of people ship Ladybug and Spiderman**

**What I REFUSE to write:**

- **Incest: For those who don't know what that is it means sexual relationships between family members.**

- **Scenes between child characters (Like Manon) in other words pedophilia. The moment** **I** **get this request you will be blocked and** **reported end of discussion.**

**I can choose to not accept any request as well** **if** **they A. Dont meet with the standards that** **I** **set or B: I can't think of a chapter to write for it.**

**You can request in the comments or** **PM** **me in my page. Whenever** **I** **make a request chapter** **I'll** **tag the person who made the request if you would prefer not to be tag pls let me know upon making the request and** **I** **will not tag you.**

**All pairings will be 17+ in age.**

**And for the love of all things good NO SHIP HATE!! If you don't like a shipping than just skip the chapter.**

**It's that simple.**

**So with that said brace yourself cause** **I** **think we'll all go mad by the end of this!!**

***chugs holy water* okay** **I'm** **ready.....bring on the first request....**


	2. Fifty shades of Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vennillette: KINKY BONDAGE!!! DO NATHANIEL AND CHLOE...wait! Is that too weird? Nah :D

Nathaniel was slightly nervous while Chloe bonded his wrists with a leather belt and then tied the other head at the head of her bed. His pants were slightly unbuckled and his shirt laid on the floor next to her own discarded clothes. 

"Um....C...Chloe? Are you sure this is a good idea?" He hasn't been able to look away from he, the only thing covering her skin was a Victoria Secret silk black bra and thong. 

"Listen Kurtzberg, I agreed to pose for that stupid painting of yours. So now YOU have to do something for me." Chloe retorted. 

"I know, but....this?!" Nathaniel felt completely exposed to the rich girl, despite the fact that she was no where near finished with what she was starting. 

Chloe climbed onto the bed next to the red head. "Just relax, I'm not even asking you to do anything, all you have to do is lay back and enjoy the ride." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. 

Nathaniel's body tingled when her tongue swiped across his lower lip and his pants were starting to feel tighter than usual. Chloe continued to makeout with the man as she undid the remaining buckle on his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Nathaniel's face began to slowly match his hair as the blonde stared at his slowly growing erection. He braced himself for the insult, but was slightly surprised to hear something else.

"Hmm...not bad Kurtzberg, I must admit I'm a little impressed at your....size." She licked her lips before grabbing a hold of his shaft and stroke it at a steady pace.

The artist closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her soft hands around his member. He never thought having  someone else pleasuring him for once would feel so damn good. His eyes shut open when he felt a wet sensation around the tip and saw that Chloe was now leaning over him and licking his tip. 

The blonde's tongue swiped over the tip and trailed up and down his shaft. Nathaniel let out a slight gasped when she covered his tip with her mouth and began to slowly bob her head as she sucked on his shaft. It felt amazing, a part of him wondered if she's done this before since she seemed to be so...experienced for some reason. 

He could already feel his pleasure rising further as it began to build up to it's peak and he wasn't sure how long he could take it. "Chloe...I'm gonna cum.." As soon as he said those words she stopped her work all together. Nathaniel was about to ask what was wrong, but she answered his question before he could ask it. 

"I don't want you making a mess on my expensive new sheets." She answered and reached behind her to unhook her bra. "Besides...I'm not finished with you yet." Her bra feel from her chest and tossed over the edge with the rest of the clothes. Nathaniel could feel himself twitching at the sight, he wished he could reach up and feel them in his hands, but with his hands bounded he felt completely helpless.

Chloe climbed on top of the red headed artist and faced the opposite way, she figured it be best not to see his face so it wouldn't get too personal. She moved the strap of her thong over to the side and slowly inserted his dick into her awaiting hole. Chloe winced slightly at the feeling, but covered her pain with moans of pleasure hoping Nathaniel wouldn't notice.

Nathaniel let out a deep groan at the wonderful feeling he felt being inside of the blonde. She was so tight and so wet he almost lost control and began buck his hips into her clenching hole, but despite her trying to hide it, he could tell that she was trying to get used to the feeling, so he waited. 

Once Chloe was able to move again she began to go at a steady pace, raising herself up and dropping back down as the pleasure increased for both of them. A soft slapping sound filled the air along with their moans that only began getting louder when she began to go faster. 

Nathaniel couldn't think straight he wasn't sure what he should focus on. The tight wet feeling around his dick, the view of Chloe's long blonde hair coming loose from her ponytail or the view of her as bouncing on his cock. It was almost too much to bear, he needed more.

The artist notice that the belt on his wrist was beginning to come loose and wondered if the blonde knew that she didn't tie it tight enough. Once Nathaniel was able to maneuver his hands so that he could untie the belt completely releasing him from his hold, he sat up.

When Chloe felt the bed shifting she was about to look back to see what was going on. "What's going on back ther-?" She was interrupted when the red head wrapped his arms around her frame and cupped her breasts while kissing the back of her neck. "H..Hey! How the hell did you-?"

"Shhh just relax Chloe." He whispered nibbling on her skin. "It's my turn now."

Chloe gasped when he took one of her nipples between his fingers and began to pull at the bud all while thrusting into her. She never thought a man could make her scream out in pleasure until today. "St..Stop it! This isn't h..how it was..s..suppose to be!"

"Oh is my queen not satisfied?" Nathaniel commented with a smirk as he bent her over on the bed. "Don't worry....I know how to make you feel good." Using the very same belt she used on him, he pulled both of her hands behind her back and bonded them together. He took a hold of the strap, used his other hand to grab her hip and began to plow her once again.

Chloe had to admit, although she was slightly irritated at the sudden change of dominance, she couldn't deny that it was a major turn on and she wanted more. Nathaniel bucked his hips harder and faster, hitting ass just right. She could feel him venturing deeper and hitting her most sensitive spots and still she couldn't help to big for more.

"Oh fuck yes...!" She said moaning leader than before. "Harder! Faster!"

Nathaniel moaned at the blondes request and happily obliged, using both of his hands now his grip on her hips became tighter and he could feel himself coming to his peak. Chloe could feel herself about to cum too and it was only a matter of time before they both came undone. 

"Oh shit....Chloe I'm gonna cum..I'm gonna cum oh fuck!" He gripped her ass tighter and cummed deep into the blondes awaiting whole. 

Chloe screamed in ecstasy as she came to her release as well. They both fell into the bed in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath.

20 minutes later

"You're lucky I'm on the pill you fucking dumbass. What kind of man doesn't pull out before he comes?!" Chloe screamed at the red head while she tried one of her silk robes.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and continued to finish buttoning the rest of his shirt up. "You're the one who complained about me making a mess on your expensive sheets. Besides if you really didn't want me to you would have given me a condom." 

"Stop trying to act all smug! So you show a little dominance and now you think you're the shit? Don't make me laugh Kurtzberg."

"You know what I think?" The red head said walking over to the blonde. "I think you like it when I'm dominant, admit it you were begging for more." 

A huge blush appeared on Chloe's face and she turned away. "T..That's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." 

Nathaniel caught her off guard when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Say my name."

"W..What?"

"You've been calling me 'Kurtzberg' since I got here. Say. My. Name." 

"I...I...." Chloe shivered at his touch as he slipped his hands beneath her robe and began to fill her up. When he reached down between her legs and began to play with her clit she couldn't stop the moan from escaping.  "N..Nathaniel...."

"Mmm...good girl." He kissed her cheek and turned her around in his arms. "I should get going now, but if I need any more paintings done I'll let you know. I'd love to do this again. Oh and while your at it why don't you go buy yourself another one of those bra and thongs, You look very sexy in them." He took a hold of her chin and kissed her lips softly enjoying the taste. The man smiled and headed out of the suite into the hallway.

Chloe stood in the middle of the room as she scrambled to fix her robe again. Her face was even more heated than it was before. She stomped over towards her living room area, grabbed a magazine of the table and began to flip through the Victoria Secret catalog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well THIS was a new experience.  I never written about a couple other than Adrinette and DJWIFI  
> 
> And I think I'm starting to ship it a little...
> 
> Now that I actually LIKE Chloe, this request was a lot easier to do lol.
> 
> NextChapter: The more the merrier!
> 
> See ya!


	3. It Started With A Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr1Dingleberry: Bisexual foursome between Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya?

For college students, spring break was a time to kick back, relax, and have a little fun before upcoming finals at the end of the year. It was no different for Marinette and her friends, Adrien, Nino, and Alya, who decided to all get away for their vacation week.

The four of them (mostly Adrien) were able to save up enough to stay at a vacation home in the Bahamas for the majority of the week. It was fun to say the most they were all having a great time. It wasn't until one night they all got a little drunk and someone had the bright idea of playing truth or dare in the living room, where things started to get a little more....interesting. 

Marinette was currently leaned back against Adrien's chest while he rubbed his hands over her's and her legs were spread in front of them. Between her thighs Alya was pleasuring her, moving her tongue back and forth making the blunette shiver. Nino was behind Alya rubbing her thighs and slowly removing her shorts and panties.

"Dude where did you come up with this dare?" Nino asked while tossing his girlfriend's shorts to the side.

Adrien shrugged as he began to pull on his girlfriend's nipple making her moan. "I don't know, honestly I didn't think they'd actually do it."

Adrien had dared Alya eat out Marinette thinking that she would reject the request. If either of the girl's forfeited a dare they both would have to get thrown in the pool completely naked, same thing vice versa if him or Nino say no to a dare.

He didn't expect Marinette to lean back and spread her legs allowing the reporter to pleasure her in that way. Adrien and Nino felt their pants getting tighter the longer they watched their girlfriends pleasuring one another, so they took off their shirts and made their way over to them.

Nino removed Alya's shorts and admired her ass for a moment before he gave it a slight squeeze. He slipped one finger inside her tight hole and began to finger her. Alya moaned slightly at the intrusion and it sent vibrations into Marinette that almost made her scream. Adrien nibbled on his girl's necked while still squeezing her breast in his hand.

Nino added another finger into Alya and made his movements faster as he pulled out and shoved them right back in. His actions continued to cause a chain reaction that made Alya moan louder sending harder vibrations into Marinette. 

The blunette leaned back further against her boyfriend as she felt herself reaching her peak. "Oh God I'm gonna cum..!" 

Adrien kissed her cheek "That's a good girl.~"

Nino leaned forward and gave a kiss to his girl as well. "I think you two are ready for the next part.~" Nino flipped Alya around so she was lying on her back. Adrien picked up Marinette and turned her around so she was on her back as well facing him. Her head lied right next to Alya's as both girls were upside down from each other. 

Adrien looked in a nearby drawer and pulled out two condoms tossing one of them over to his friend. They both took off their pants and ripped the wrappers open and rolled the rubber onto their shafts before getting in position. 

Nino slipped his cock into Alya effortlessly and the reporter moaned at the intrusion. She bucked her hips wanting the man to continue which he responded to leaning down and kissing her lips softly. "Not yet Babe, we have to wait for Adrien and Marinette." 

Alya let out a whine which quickly subsided once Nino leaned down and flicked one of her nipples with his tongue.

Adrien was halfway inside Marinette, she was much tighter than he had anticipated and he didn't want to hurt her by going all the way in too soon. "You alright Princess?" He asked leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. 

"Yeah...." she responded wincing slightly, but gave a smile to the blonde. "I think I just need a minute to get use to it that's all."

Adrien nodded and began to kiss his lady. Fortunately this was just the distraction he needed to get her to loosen up enough to stick his dick all the way inside. "There we go." He said with a grin.

"You guys ready?" Nino asked from the other side. 

"Whenever you are." Adrien replied. 

Both boys began to slowly move back and forth into their girlfriends before they gradually began to pick up speed. Alya and Marinette moaned at the pleasure they were being given.

Adrien trusted deeper inside of his lady and the sight of her trembling at the feeling of his cock was enough to make him harder than he was before. He grabbed her hips, careful not to harm her and went faster causing her to scream.

"M..More! Oh God don't stop." Mari begged to her boyfriend who continued to fuck her effortlessly.

Alya shouted out pleas of her own. "D..Deeper! Ahhh!" Nino obliged by pushing back her legs and gripping the back of her thighs, the position allowed him to go much deeper than before, forcing Alya to take his entire cock. "Yes! Mmm baby that feels so good." 

Everyone was almost at their limit, the boys held off their climax as Jon as they could wanting their women to finish first. Marinette was the first to come the tightness the began to squeeze Adrien was enough to make release his makings inside her which was caught by the condom. Nino also felt himself coming inside his rubber not being able to hold himself back any longer, but luckily Alya wasn't too far behind as she came as well.

The boys took of their condoms and disposed of them before lying down with their girls on the floor. The four of them all tired from their activities as they all agreed they needed a moment of rest. After about 20 minutes of taking it easy, Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered something in her ear causing the designer to giggle. 

This caught the boys' attention. "What are you two whispering about?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Oh we're just deciding our next dare for you guys. You didn't think we were gonna let you off easy did you?" Alya said with a smirk. 

Nino sat up and grinned. "Bring it on girls, I doubt whatever you guys come up with is gonna out do our last dare."

The girls giggled and Marinette sat up looking down at both of the boys. "One of you has to take anal from the other." The sight of the boys eyes widening was nearly enough to make Alya burst out laughing, but Marinette continued explaining. "...and we get to decide who gets fucked via a coin toss."

Adrien and Nino stared at each other with an uneasy expression. Neither of them had ever experienced sex with another man before, not that they were against it. It was just something they've never done before. 

"Why the silence boys? Are you considering forfeiting the dare?" Alya teased. 

Nino scoffed and Adrien grinned as they both mutually came to an agreement. "You're on." The blonde replied. "Flip the coin."

Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a penny from her change pocket. "Alright, Heads it's Adrien's ass. Tails it's Nino." Marinette tossed the coin into the air and allowed it to hit the floor for everyone to see.

It was heads.

"Adrien's ass it is." The Auburn hair woman stated sending a grin towards the blonde. "We're going to help you prepare of course." 

Adrien was slightly nervous, but he still wasn't about to back down and neither was Nino. The blonde bent over on his hands and knees allowing the girls to begin on 'preparing him.'

Marinette gently kissed Adrien on the lips while Alya grabbed some lube out of the condom drawer and squeezed a little of the substance around Adrien's hole.

Nino sat on the couch and lean back on the seat, stroking his dick into hardness as he watched the girls prepare the model for penetration. 

Alya rubbed the lube around the outside of the blondes entrance and squeezed a little more on her fingers before shoving on of them inside. Adrien winced at the intrusion, but Marinette gently rubbed his cheek and kissed his lips to help him relax just as he did for her. When Alya felt Adrien loosen up she entered another finger along with the first, he tightened up again but after abou 10 minutes he was able to relax again. 

Nino squeezed his aching cock and was starting to get hornier at the sight of Adrien getting finger fucked. He wouldn't admit it, but it made him excited for what was to come when his dick was finally inside the blonde.

Alya added a third finger and a loud groan escaped from Adrien's lips. The pain had finally went away and his shaft began to twitch each time she entered inside him.

"I think he's ready." Alya said pulling out slowly.

Adrien stood up and walked over to Nino who was already hard and ready for him. The blonde grinned at the sight and turned around as he slowly eased down onto his friend's cock. Adrien began to wince slightly at the bulging member that slowly inched inside of him. Nino held onto the blondes hips gently guiding him down onto his dick as he tried so hard to restrain himself from plunging deep inside the model.

When he was mostly inside Marinette and Alya got on their knees and began to lick and suck Adrien's cock. The blonde moaned louder than he ever thought possible and his ass loosened ever so slightly. Seeing this as his opportunity, Ninos grip on Adrien's hips tightened and he began to thrust his hips up against the model.

Adrien gasped at the feeling and leaned back against the brunette who continued to shove his aching member into him repeatedly. "Shit I think I wanted your ass more than I thought." Nino said in between groans and began to pound him a little faster.

Marinette and Alya watched in awe as the sight of their boyfriends fucking was starting to make them wet. They wrapped their legs around one another and pressed both of their clots together as they began to furiously make out. 

The sight made Adrien go stiff. "Oh fuck I'm about to cum...Nino I'm about to cum!"

Nino wrapped his arms around the blonde and thrusted deeper into his ass. The sound of skin meeting skin getting him off now more then ever. He reached for Adrien's cock and stroked it while he brutally fucked his tight ass some more. 

Adrien was about to combust, he wasn't sure how long he could last. Not very long since he began coming uncontrollably, his load landing on both of the girls in front of him. 

Nino gave one last thrust and spilled his makings inside of Adrien. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath he pulled out from inside and watched his come drip out of the blondes ass.

"Damn dude.....we're gonna have to do this again soon. That was fucking amazing." 

"Sure, but you're gonna have to let me give your ass a spin sometime." Adrien said with a smile.

Nino laughed, but he didn't deny that he was now curious about how it would feel. "We'll see." They both looked down at their girlfriends who were covered in Adrien's come also catching their breaths from their makeout session. "Well don't you two ladies look adorable? Why don't you come up here and sit on daddy's lap him babe?" 

Alya rolled her eyes, but obliged by standing up and taking Adrien's place on Ninos lap. Marinette looked over  blushed at the sight of Adrien sitting on the other side of the couch gesturing for her to come and sit on his lap as well, which she did. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we just call this a draw." Adrien suggested which everyone agreed to.

Marinette relaxed against Adrien's chest while he played with her hair. "I guess that means none of us are getting thrown in the pool naked." 

"Well we're all already naked." Alya mentioned. "Why don't we just have a fun night of skinny dipping?" 

"That sounds very tempting. I'm definitely in." Nino stated. 

They all got up and made their way outside towards the pool racing each other in the process. This was definitely going to be a spring break that they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fills tub with holy water until it overflows*
> 
> *jumps in* Scrub the sin away! SCRUB IT AWAY!!!
> 
> OMFG WHAT A CHAPTER. 
> 
> MY FIRST LGBT SIN. MY FIRST ALINO SIN. MY FIRST ADRINO SIN. MY FIRST ALYANETTE SIN. MY FIRST SIN WITH MORE THAN TWO PPL ALL ROLLED INTO ONE.
> 
> IT'S TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!!!
> 
> Holy water might not even be enough to save me now....I'm probably gonna need some brain bleach as well.
> 
> Next Chapter: Two men in a bar
> 
> See you in the next chap if I'm not dead by then.


	4. Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noirtrassh: MARCTHANIEL SMUT OOF, THE BEGINNING SHOULD TAKE PLACE IN A BAR

Marc let out a laugh while Nathaniel guided him out to his car in the parking lot. Today was the official release of their first issue of the chronicles of Ladybug and Cat Noir and as a reward they went to celebrate with all of their friends. 

Sadly Nathaniel and Marc needed to leave early if they were going to have any time or energy to work on the next issue. The red head didn't drink since he was driving tonight, but Marc was more wasted than he's ever seen him before. 

Nathaniel and Marc were roommates as well as partners for their comic book. They've been the best of friends ever since highschool and have stuck by each other since then. Neither of them knew how much that was about to change tonight.

In the car Marc was leaned back with a smile on his face. "Today's been the best day of my life." 

"I could say the same." Nathaniel said with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun though." 

"I still can't believe that WE are getting to publish an official comic book that people will want to buy." Marc said still excited. 

"I know the feeling, it's like a dream that you never want to wake up from."

"Hmm I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" 

"If this was a dream I'd be getting fucked by my dream man right now." 

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at the green eyed boy. He was well aware that Marc was gay, but he was never open about his sexual exploits. It must have been the alcohol talking. "Well that one guy at the bar was eyeing you pretty closely. You thought about hooking up with him." 

Marc chuckled. "He's cute and all, but he's not what I want. I'm pining for someone else at the moment." 

Nathaniel stopped at a red light. "Who might that be?" Marc was silent and the artist was worried he might have overstepped. "It's okay...you don't have to tell me if you're-" 

The writer reached over and turned Nathaniel's head to face him. Before the red head could react he felt his lips being pressed against another's. Marc sensually kissed his lips softly with a passion he's never felt before. Nathaniel's eyes drifted to a close and returned his kiss as their tongues slowly slipped into the others mouth and their breath began to mix. 

They parted at the sound of a horn from behind them an looked ahead to see that the light was green. Nathaniel continued to drive and they sat in silence for a moment. 

Nathaniel's heart pounded as the kiss ran through his mind. He never thought of Marc as anything other than a friend, but his mind was slowly starting to change, that kiss was no joke.

At least that's what he thought until he notice the faint taste of alcohol on his tongue. He sighed trying to mask his disappointment. "Marc....you're drunk." 

"So?" The writer raised a brow. 

"So you probably aren't serious about wanting to sleep with me. Look....I think you're great and if I'm gonna be honest I like you too...but I doubt out of all the guys who are interested you would settle for me." 

"I would have never been able to tell you this sober." Marc admitted. "I didn't want to assume your sexuality. I've only ever seen you with girls and I was afraid to ask, but now.....maybe I might have a chance if I could prove that I could pleasure you better than any girl could..."

Nathaniel was about to ask what he meant by that until he felt the zipper of his Jean's come undone. "M...Marc what are you-?" 

"Relax Nath." Marc pulled out Nathaniel's shaft and began to slowly stroke him into hardness.

Nathaniel was having a hard time keeping the wheel steady as he desperately tried to keep his eyes on the round. "M...Marc we can't...d..do this I'm driving." 

"Then I guess you better pay attention." Nathaniel let out a slight gasp at the wet feeling on his dick. Marc sucked on the tip pressing his tongue against the top. 

Nathaniel throbbed at the warm wet feeling around his cock and tried his absolute hardest not to slip into a deep state of pleasure. Marc lowered his mouth further until the red head was deep down his throat and he moaned at the feeling sending delicious vibrations throughout the artist body. 

When Marc started to Bob up and down creating a steady rhythm Nathaniel knew he was done for. They still had a little ways to go before they finally made it home, but he wasn't sure how long he could last without getting into an accident. He noticed an abandoned parking on the side of the road and made his way towards it. He drove down an alleyway between two buildings and once they were out of sight, he parked the car, turned off the engine, and leaned his seat back a little further. 

Nathaniel grabbed the back of the dark haired males head and began bucking his hips into his hot wet mouth. Marc was caught off guard by the force, but managed to steady himself enough to keep up with the fast paced rhythm. 

"Fuck oh God dont stop I'm so close!" Nathaniel shouted as he felt himself coming over the edge. This encouraged Marc to pick up the pace and the artist couldn't take anymore. His come spilled inside of his lovers waiting mouth who swallowed every last drop that he had to offer. 

Nathaniel was nearly out of breath, but he was no where near finished. He looked over at his partner. "You said you wanted to get fucked right?" 

Marc's eyes widen as Nathaniel stepped out of the car and made his way to the other side. He opened the passenger door and attacked the dark haired males lips before grabbing on his hips, bending him over the seat, and pulling his pants down to the ground. 

Nathaniel's dick twitched at the site of Marc's cute bubble butt in front of him, wondering how it'll feel to be inside. He's never been inside a man before, but there was a first time for everything. 

Marc reached inside his jacket pocket and handed the red head a tube of lube. "Just in case it's too tight for you to handle." He teased. 

"Quite bold of you to say, usually that kind of talk would get me to fuck you dry." Nathaniel growled. "...but since it's our first time. I'll let it slide for now." 

Marc was harder than a rock, he never knew hearing Nathaniel talk like that would be a major turn on. He wondered if he should be more submissive in the future. 

The artist rubbed some lube in his hole and fingered him a little which elicited a moan from the writer. It didn't to much to prepare him, but he was loving the feeling of pleasure that he was receiving. Nathaniel tossed the tube to the side and pulled his pants down to whip out his cock. He rubbed his tip against the entrance and slowly pushed his way inside. 

Marc groaned a bit not expecting the red head to be so big, but quickly relaxed. Nathaniel quickly focused on restraining himself as the feeling around his cock felt better than anything he's ever experienced. It still felt hot and wet just like his other times, but alot more tighter and that was nearly enough to make him start thrusting deep into the man. 

He gripped his hips and slowly humped forward feeling the increase of pleasure build up. Marc bit his lip trying to keep himself from getting to loud, despite no one being in view he still didn't want to draw any unwanted attention since they were still in public

Nathaniel pulled Marc hips back slamming against his own as he continued his fast and steady rhythm. The sound of light slapping filled the air of silence mixed in with their moans. 

"Nath....Nathan..oh I love you." Marc began to loose control of his moaning and the sound fueled Nathaniel's actions causing him to fuck his lover harder. Marc gasped as the feeling was started to become to much for him as well. "Nath...I'm gonna cum!"

Nathaniel leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the dark haired male's waist and whispered into his ear. "Me too...just a little more." 

In just a few more thrust, Marc came all over the seat and passed out from the exhaustion. Nathaniel continued to fuck him until he came to his release as well as he pumped his load deep into the writer. After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths Nathaniel pulled out and spread Marc's ass a little watching his semen spill out and fall down his leg. 

That's when he decided that he'd be the only person who was allowed to do this to him. From now on this sight before him was only for him to see.

Nathaniel fixed up Marc and carried him into the backseat to rest. He placed a kiss on his forehead and proceeded to take the two of them home. He looked at the rearview mirror watching his sleeping lover as a smile came on his face remembering what the writer had said earlier.

"I love you too Marc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pours bucket of water over my head*
> 
> AHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING?!
> 
> TWO SIN CHAPTERS IN A ROW??!
> 
> I don't think get enough holy water in my monthly supply to be doing that.....
> 
> Lol btw I know I said it was gonna be in a bar as well as the request, but for some reason I couldn't figure out a scene of them being in the bar without them fucking IN the bar, but at least one of them was drunk!
> 
> Next Chapter: Angsty Sin to get you in your feels. 
> 
> See ya!


	5. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LbChaton: Ladybug angsty sin. We need alot more of that in the fandom.

At a motel on the edge of town, Ladybug was in front of the door to the room she was supposed to meet Chat in. She took a deep breath before she took a step inside.

The room was very dark almost pitch black, just like it always was. This was how they were able to do it without the trouble of their identities becoming revealed. 

Ladybug felt two strong arms wrap around her torso, and lips began kissing the back of her neck.

"Evening M'lady."~ he purred into her ear. 

Ladybug's face burned red and she turned away. She could tell that he was still transformed. Most likely due to his night vision since they needed it to navigate towards the bed.

Chat Noir scooped Ladybug in his arms and walked across the room toward the bed. He lied her down and took a moment to admire her beauty. 

"How many times I told you to stop staring at me, you do this every single time." The red heroine grumbled. 

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry I cant help it, you're just so enticing to look at Ladybug. If only I was able to admire your beauty while we...."

"You know why we can't Chat Noir."

"I know." The blonde sighed and leaned in. "May I?" 

Feeling his breath over her lips, her body made a slight shiver. "Y..yes." 

Chat Noir closed the distance between their lips kissing her softly until it became more and more heated. Ladybug moaned into his lips and reached up grabbing his hair while he pressed their chest together and wrapped her legs around his torso, before the two of them released their transformations. They'd be able to continue further without seeing the others face.

This is how Ladybug and Chat Noirs relationship has been for the past eight months. Getting together at motels and having sex to satisfy one another. 

At first it had been an accident which had them confused about their feelings for awhile, but then it surfaced into something else. Them getting together became more and more frequent to the point where it just felt normal. 

After akumas, Before patrol, after patrol, and some times during. Whether it was at a motel on the edge of town, or on a secluded rooftop where no one could see. 

Ladybug knew that she had gone pass the point of no return. She's already told herself multiple times that she had gone beyond the point of rationality. That there was nothing more going on between them , they just wanted someone to make them feel good, right? 

She knew better than that though. She knew Chat had some sort of feelings for her which was why she told herself this affair was a bad idea, but no matter how many times her mind told her to cut things off. Her body continued to ache for his touch.

For her it was supposed to just be about the sex, a way for them to relax and relieve stress from their superhero lives as well as their everyday live. 

For Chat Noir it was different, he saw this as an opportunity. A way to win the affection of the woman he loves with all his heart. It wasn't just about the sex, it was a way for him to show her that no one else in the world will love her more than him. 

He hoped that this affair of their's would turn into something more. He wanted to take her out on dates, bring her gifts, and shower her with the affection he felt she deserved. For now, he'd settle with this, having her in his arms, holding and touching her in a way that no one else has. At least that's what he hoped.

Adrien's hand roamed across his lady's body. No longer being able to see her he allowed his other senses to take over letting them guide him. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and judging by the perk nipple he felt against his thumb she wasn't wearing a bra. 

Marinette laid her hands on the blondes chest who had already gotten undress before she arrived, but was still wearing his boxers. Even if she would never admit it out loud she has always found Chat Noir to be very attractive. 

She moaned when he moved his hand under her tank top and continued to play with her nipple. He tweaked and pulled drawing out different sounds from her lovely mouth. 

He pushed her shirt up and leaned forward taking one of her breast into his mouth. Marinette arched her back a bit, reveling in the feeling while he continued to play with the other. He switched between her breasts giving attention to each of them and made her moan in ecasity. 

Chat reached down and pulled her shorts down off of her body. He began to stroke her inner thigh and slowly made his way up to the rim of her panties. Ladybug sighed blissfully when she felt him rub against her pussy through the fabric, she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. 

She gasped when she felt him move her panties to the side and stuck a finger inside her dripping hole. Marinette bit her hips and nearly bucked her hips when he added another finger along with the first. 

A third finger was added and Marinette felt herself clench and she was close to her first orgasm of the night. Suddenly his fingers disappeared no longer pleasuring her and she felt him push her legs back. For a moment she thought he was about to make his entrance, but was surprised to feel something much more wetter begin to explore her insides. 

Ladybug threw her head back as Chat went down on her impaling her with his tongue. Each time he moaned at her taste, it would sent delicious vibrations that would send a shiver throughout her whole body. Just when did he get so good at this? 

Marinette reached down and gripped Chat's hair. "Chat...I'm...I'm gonna cum..." 

Adrien's grip on her thighs tightened and began to put more pressure on her clit. The action caused her to buck her hips slightly as she gasped at her release. 

Chat removed Ladybug's undergarments and then his own before positioning himself between her legs. "Are you ready M'lady?" She nodded and Chat looked down at her with a mischievous smirk. "I can't hear you.~" 

"Chat please!" She begged, Marinette hated it when he did this. The longer he made her wait the more sexually frustrated she would get and what was worse was how he enjoyed every second of it. 

Without warning Adrien thrusted forward entering the dark haired girl, she gasped at the intrusion feeling slight pain which went away after a second. Marinette has long since gotten used to Chat's size so it wasn't as bad as the first. It also helped that they no longer used condoms since she had started going on the pill. 

It made their union a little more personal than she'd like to admit, but her logic and reasoning was always clouded by the extreme pleasure she would feel being connected with him. 

The blonde pulled back until only his tip remained inside and plunged right back in. He continued doing this and began to build up speed causing both of them to moan at the feeling. 

"Chat....Chat.....!" Ladybug's moans spurred him on and he gripped her thighs plunging deeper. "Ahhh! Chat Noir!" 

Marinette felt something tighten inside of her and she knew she was about to come. She looked up at where Chat's face that was unseen and inches away from hers as he fucked her endlessly. 

Her next action surprised Adrien and herself. She flipped him over to where she was on top and began to ride him, then she reached down and pulled the blonde up taking his lips with her own. Chat was thrown off guard realizing this was the first time his Lady initiated a kiss between them. The thought of his Lady finally having feelings for him was enough to bring him to his release. 

Adrien bit his lip at the feeling of his release pouring into Ladybug as she continued to dominate his cock. Marinette kept going until she felt herself tighten once again and came right on top of the blonde. 

She was out of breath and fell onto the his chest. He responded by wrapping his arm around her frame and kissing her forhead and for the next several minutes they laid their perfectly content before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~

Several hours later, Ladybug woke up and began searching for her clothes. Chat Noir shortly did the same. When the two were fully dressed the blonde reached over searching for his partner and pulled her back against his chest.

"That was great." He purred in her ear.

"You say that everytime Chaton." Marinette stated.

"That's because it's great everytime." He kissed her cheek which she simply rolled her eyes to. 

"You should go back and get some rest, I have somewhere to be in the morning so I'll talk to you later okay?" Chat continued to hold on to Ladybug. "Chat are you okay?" 

"Can I ask you something M'lady?" Chat said with sincerity.

"Of course, what's up?" 

"Well....we've been doing this for awhile...I was just wondering if maybe you and I can go on a real date." He brought her closer to his chest. "Just the two of us?" 

Ladybug sighed and removed Chats arms from around her frame. "I told you before Chat I'm just....not ready to be in a real relationship right now."

"Excuse me for my forwardness, but is it that you're not ready to be in a relationship or you're not ready to be in a relationship....with me?" 

"Chat it's complicated...." 

"It doesn't have to be. It's only complicated because you're making it that way. We've been intimate for months now Ladybug why is it that you aren't willing to even give me a chance?" When she stayed silent he continued. "Is it....is it still because of that boy you've been in love with for years now?" Ladybug didn't say anything which gave him his answer. 

"M'lady...if that man can't see how special you are then I'd say he isn't even worth your time." Chat reached out and found her hand. "One chance....that's all I ask. Let me prove to you that my feelings for you are true. I swear I can make you happy." 

Ladybug snatched her hand away. "You don't even know him Chat and you definitely don't know me!" She spat slightly angered by his words.

"Whos fault is that? I WANT to know you Ladybug but you wont LET me and still despite that.....I know that I love you Ladybug. I love you more than anything I could ever dream of and it hurts! I thought in time you'd see just how much you mean to me....but..." Adrien felt a tear go down his face. "......but no matter what I say....no matter what I do....I'll just never be good enough for you..." 

Marinette turned towards Chats voice surprised to what he said. It was almost like she could feel his heartbreak and it hurt her. 

Why....did she do this to him?

"Chat..." she called out to him. 

"Plagg claws out." A green flash lit the room for a split second and the door opened letting in the outside light. "Don't worry....I didn't look at you....I'll be back to check out the room in the morning....stay as long as you like till then." She didn't like his tone, it had little to no emotion. "Goodbye Ladybug." 

The finality in his voice sent fear throughout her body. It sounded like...he was done with her. Before she could say anything yo stop him Chat closed the door and leaped away leaving her in the darkness.

~~~~~

The Next day Marinette sat on a bench in the park. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Chat the previous night and how hurt he sounded. 

She wanted to transform and find him, to try to make things right between them. If she had know hhat the two of them engaging in this affair would lead to her losing her partner and friend, she would have never let it happen. 

"What am I gonna do?" She asked herself. 

"What do you think you should do Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I think....I should find Chat and apologize to him, but....I dont think he wants to see me." Marinette stared at the ground. "What if...what if he hates me now?" 

"I doubt Chat Noir could hate you. He might just need time and then you can have your chance to talk." 

"Maybe you're right...." Marinette sighed and continued to stare at the empty spot on the ground. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she looked up at the figure in front of her. "A..Adrien?"

"Hi Marinette." The blonde smiled down at her. "How are you today?" 

"Im...well.." she sighed and decided to be honest. "I'm not doing to well honestly...I kind of had a rough night."

"A rough night huh?" Adrien sat next to her. "I can relate...I had a bad night myself." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mari asked.

"Not necessarily...." he replied. "Do you?"

Marinette shook her head. "I think I might need time myself." 

They sat in silence for a moment simply enjoying each other's company until Adrien decided to speak.

"Why dont we do something to cheer us up?" Marinette looked over at the model. "There's this restaurant down the road I've been really wanting to check out. I'd really like it if you accompanied me. My treat?"

"Are you....asking me on a date?" Marinette wanted to slap herself for asking such a stupid question at least until he gave his answer.

"Yeah...like a date." Adrien replied blushing slightly as he reached out for her to take his hand. "If that's fine with you." 

Marinette felt her heart race and stared at his offered hand. She felt happy and wanted more than anything to say yes.

At that moment Chat flashed in the back of her mind and his hurted words from the previous night began to repeat itself in her head. It wasn't far that out there somewhere he was hurting and she was just going on with life like what he said didn't matter. He DID matter. 

Tears began to fall uncontrollably and Marinette couldn't do anything to stop it. 

"Marinette? What's wrong?" Adrien asked concerned seeing the tears fall from her face. 

"Im... I'm sorry..." she stood up from the bench and grabbed her things. "I just can't."

Before Adrien could say anything to stop her she ran away leaving the park until she disappeared from his sight completely. Leaving him to wonder what he had done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for sad sin and I GAVE YOU SAD SIN ENJOY!!!
> 
> Honestly this is pretty much L'affaire in reverse.
> 
> Why are sin chapters always SO DAMN LOOOONG?!
> 
> I feel like I've been writing this for DAYS!! Possibly WEEKS!!!
> 
> Next Chapter: Locker room Sin!


	6. Locker Room Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YourSouthStar: Adrinette in a locker and Alya caches them.

Thanks to the most recent akuma, Marinette and Adrien were trapped together in one of the lockers at school. In an attempt to get away from the akuma they hid in the biggest locker they could find until the danger was no longer present. 

Unfortunately, the lack of space had cause them to press against one another and they had no means of escaping since the locker only opened from the outside. 

Adrien was behind Marinette, her back was pressed squarely against his chest and there was only enough room for them to separate no more than an inch apart.

"Oh this is just great..." Marinette groaned embarrassed.

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Adrien asked trying to move as well. 

"No...the locker only opens from the outside..but maybe I could use something to undo the lock." Marinette began to move around, due to the tight space she unknowingly backed on to Adrien further.

Adrien felt the sensation on her ass rubbing on his front and but his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. The pleasurable feeling continued the more she moved around and he can feel himself growing hard in his jeans. 

"Maybe I can find some sort of pick for the lock...." Marinette spoke, still unaware what her movement was doing to Adrien. 

Adrien couldn't hold back anymore, he bucked his hips forward and proceeded to grind against the blunette. 

Marinette gasped at the sudden spike of pleasure the coursed through her and a moan escaped her lips, she leaned back further against the blonde's chest and felt him breathe on her neck. 

"A..Adrien?" The sound of his name only fueled him on and he reached up and slipped his hand underneath Marinette's shirt and squeezed her breast.

Marinette's moans grew louder and she pressed her ass harder against his aching cock. With his other hand he reached in the front of her jeans and played with her clit.

"A..Adrien you're going to make me cum..." she breathed.

"Just...a little more...I'm almost..." Adrien was about to reach his climax as well, he knew it was going to be a mess, but he didn't care. He just wanted the release. 

Right as they both came the door to the locker had opened and they both fell out onto the floor. They were covered in sweat, along with other fluids as well and their clothes looked undone.

They both looked up to find that Alya had been to one to free them. The reporter stared down at the couple with wide eyes and then a smile appeared on her face.

"So..." Alya spoke. "Am I interrupting something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shortest sin chapter lol. 
> 
> Not sure if the lockers are big enough for two ppl, but who cares USE YOUR IMAGINATION!
> 
> Next Chapter: Selfcest and a threesome


	7. It Takes Three To Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla: Marinette subbing for Ladybug and Chat Noir

Marinette is in her room moaning at the wonderful pleasure she's given. Two fingers pump back in forth rewarding her with the pleasure she's been craving for a long time. Who was the one giving her this amazing feeling?

Herself of course, well more specifically her other self being Ladybug, or rather Ladybug from the future.

Alix was once again akumatized into Timebreaker and went back in time with Ladybug chasing after her once again. Only one of them needed to use their lucky charm, which is why Marinette was now de-transformed. 

Her other self had more time however, and they both new that they've wanted some sort of release for awhile now, so before Ladybug used the cure to change everything back, they decided it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun first. 

Ladybug continues to finger Marinette making her moans increase, she then lifts her shirt and leans forward taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum..." Marinette leans back as she feels herself getting closer.

Unknown to the both of them, a certain feline was watching the two of them, from outside Marinette's window. Chat Noir had spotted Ladybug carrying Marinette and followed them to see if she was alright. What he found them doing was certainly not what he was expecting, but he couldn't turn away from the sight.

He felt his dick grow hard watching his princess getting fingered fucked by his lady and he had the undeniable urge to go in and ravish the both of them. He squeezed his cock through the leather rubbing himself harder the longer he watched.

Marinette screamed as she came uncontrollably all over her bed. Chat Noir felt himself about to come to the sound of her voice. He accidentally leaned forward against the window and it flung open causing him to fall inside.

Marinette shot up and Ladybug turned around to see their partner Chat Noir on the floor to their bedroom. He looks up to see the two girls staring at him and his face turns as red as Ladybug herself.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I can explain!" He pleads frantically.

Marinette nervously covers herself with her blanket while Ladybug observed her partner. She noticed the lump that protruded from his lower region and a smile graced her face as an idea entered her mind.

She jumps down to the ground and walks over to Chat. "You're just in time kitty."

Chat blinked, "W..what?

"Why don't you go ahead and take a seat." Ladybug pushes him back and he stumbles onto Marinette's chaise. 

Ladybug looked over at Marinette sending her a wink before climbing on top of the blonde hero. She kisses his lips and Chat Noir heart starts to race as he wraps his arms around his lady's frame. Their tongues lash against on another fighting for dominance, it wasn't until Ladybug began to grind on his groin he submitted and allowed her to take over.

He groaned and his cock twitched each time the red heroine pressed herself against him. The sensation was beginning to get a rise out of him again and he felt himself on the brink of coming again. 

Ladybug felt herself getting closer too and grinded harder and faster until the both of them couldn't hold it back anymore. They came inside the confinements of their suits and Ladybug leaned against Chats shoulder while they both tried to catch their breath. 

Ladybug looked back over to her other self who had climbed down from her bed and she could tell that the look on her face meant she was getting really horny from watching the two of them go at it. 

"I think Marinette wants some attention as well." The bug whispered in Chat's ear before getting off of him.

Chat looked over to Marinette and smiled before reaching his arms out in invitation. "Come here princess." 

Marinette blushed at the gesture, but obliged to his request. She positioned herself on top of him just as Ladybug had and the two of them kissed passionately. 

Chat Noir squeezed her thighs and held her close as his heart hammered just as it had did when he was kissing Ladybug. Never had he thought he'd one day have both his princess amAND his lady like this, he always felt that he was wrong for having feelings for the both of them and thay he had to choose. Being here right now felt like a dream to him.

Ladybug rubbed Marinette's sides from behind and reached up to grop her pressed. Marinette moaned into Chat's mouth as a reaction.

"I think Marinette wants a little more, dont you think so Chat?" She asked her partner. 

Chat looked down and saw how wet Marinette was getting. "Definitely." 

He stood up and held the girl in his arms before sitting her down on her chaise. Marinette hadn't been sure what he was trying to do until she was flipped over with both hands on her chaise. 

The blonde zipped down the front of his suit far enough that he was able to let his cock out free. He pulled Marinette by her hips and rubbed his tip on her entrance which elicited a moan from the girl. Ladybug reached down and spreaded Marinette wider allowing Chat to venture deeper into her dripping hole. 

Marinette bit her lip at the feeling of Chat plunging deeper inside of her making her believe she wouldn't last long once he finally started. She was right, once Chat Noir was completely inside he pulled back slightly and pushed back in causing a wave of pleasure to take over.

Chat grabbed Mari by her hips and continued to push back and forth keeping a steady pace and creating the most delicious feeling. Ladybug circled around the chaise until she was directly in front of Marinette. Chat watched as his lady got on her knees and took his princess lips on to her own. The sight of the two making out caused his cock to twitch and he began to pump harder into Marinette. 

Ladybug released Marinette, a trail of saliva traveling between their tongues and Marinette felt herself clench as she was getting close to combusting. "Im gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...."

"Me too princess......I'm gonna....oh fuck I'm coming!" Chat spilled his essence into Marinette. "Ahhhh!"

Marinette moaned at the hot feeling inside her and came as well. She passed out on the chaise. 

Chat took a moment to catch his breath, until he noticed Marinette passed out. "Oh god.....is she okay?" 

"She's fine." Ladybug stated moving a piece of hair from Marinette's face. "She just needs to lie down, let's take her to her bed." 

Chat nods and picks up Marinette bridal style in his arms. He leaps over to her bed and lies her down on her pillow. Ladybug follows and smiles as she watches Chat place a soft kiss on her other selfs forehead.

Once Chat Noir fixed his appearance, he and Ladybug left Marinette's room through the balcony.

"You know M'lady, if you're up for it, I think the three of us should get together and do this again." Chat suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug shakes her head. "Sorry Chat, but I'm pretty sure the three of us together was a one time thing." She giggled seeing Chats disappointed look, "...but I'm positive if you were to stop by and ask Marinette, she'd definitely be up for it. If you're lucky" 

Chat's ears perk and he blushes at the thought of coming back to see Marinette again. "That sounds wonderful....hey and who knows maybe I'll be lucky enough to score a night alone with you too Bugaboo." Chat says with a wink before vaulting away.

Ladybug smiles at the cat's retreating figure. "You just might." She then used her cure to turn everything back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was SPICY 
> 
> SOMEONE HOSE ME DOWN I NEED TO COOL OFF!!!
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette is submissive to two other people, but who?
> 
> Laterz!


	8. Who Says Three's A Crowd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla: Marinette subbing for Adrien and Nino

Before Marinette had arrived at Adrien's mansion, she hadn't expected to be in this position. She only came to study with the blonde along with his best friend Nino and that's what she assumed that they were gonna do. 

She didn't expect that she'd end up naked right before both of her classmates. Both Nino and Adrien had there shirts off while Mari was wearing nothing at all. Having her clothes taken off the moment it was suggested that they have a threesome as a means to release some of the stress. 

Marinette was currently sitting on Adrien's lap his bed in his room with her legs spread wide while Nino was kneeled in front shoving a vibrator back and forth in her dripping hole. The toy was on it's lowest setting and it still sent the most delicious shivers across her body. 

Nino turns the toy up to it's next setting causing the young designer to gasp and moans began to escape her lips. Adrien smiled at the reaction and reached up to play with her nipples, he squeezed, pinch, and the more he fondled her the closer she was to reaching her limit. 

"You like that princess?" Adrien whispered from behind into her ear.

"Yes! Oh god I'm gonna cum!" Marinette screamed.

Nino shoved the vibrator back in and let it stay there, he then leaned forward and began to rub the tip of his tongue against the Mari's clit. That was enough to make the girl come all over the brunette's waiting mouth.

Nino licked his lips and slowly removed the vibrator before shutting it off completely. "Are you ready for the next part Mari?" The young designer nodded eagerly. "Do you think you can take us both?" 

Marinette blushed at the thought, but became wet with anticipation. "Yes." 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed the back of her neck. "How about at the same time?" 

"Fuck yes please! Do it now before I lose my mind!" She begged. 

The boys smiled at her plead. Nino leaned forward to plant a kiss on Marinette's lips while the blonde went to remove his jeans and boxers. Adrien laid back on the bed, erection out and free and Nino turned Mari around so that she was above his groin. She eased down slowly allowing herself to be penetrated and biting her lips as she did so. 

Adrien gripped her ass tight as he groaned at the feeling of being so deep inside her. It was hot, wet, and tight all at the same time and he felt like he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking her before she was ready. 

Marinette felt his erection pulsing inside her and it made her hotter than before. She slowly began to move up and down deriving pleasure for the both of them and the longer it went on the faster she began to move.

Adrien couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Marinette's hips stopping her actions entirely and began to pump in and out of her pussy at a remarkable pace. Marinette cried out in pleasure at the sudden speed and even as she fell forward with both hands at each side of the blonde's face, he still continued to fuck her. 

Nino had just finished stroking his cock into hardness and the sight before him was starting to make it ache. The DJ eyed Marinette's other hole and he spit on the entrance before sticking a finger inside making her jolt slightly. When he stuck another and began pumping back and forth she almost felt like she'd pass out any moment. 

That was nothing compared to what she felt next, Nino removed his fingers and began to rub his tip against her inside. Slowly and carefully he inched his way inside her back hole and Marinette felt herself clench in all places. 

"You like that baby girl?" The DJ asked not moving yet until Marinette nodded. He then pulled out slightly before shoving back in causing her to scream. "Mmm...you're so fucking tight." 

Nino grabbed her waist and began to increase his pace. The combination of getting fucked from both ends was unlike anything Marinette could ever imagined. 

Nino felt himself coming sooner than he had hoped. When her ass clenched around his cock he couldn't hold back any longer. At the last second he pulled out and sprayed his seed all over her ass and back. 

Not to long after Marinette and Adrien had reached their climax as well. The blonde wasn't able to pull out in time and half of his sperm ended up inside her pussy. 

"S..sorry Marinette.." Adrien tried to catch his breath. "I didn't...pull out in time." 

"It's fine...I'm on the pill." Mari replied with a giggle. 

"Really? I wish you told us before, we could have filled you up from both ends." Nino said with a fake pout making Mari giggle. 

"Well maybe next time boys." She winked. 

"How about now?" Nino lays back on the bed pulling Marinette with him so her back was pressed against his chest. 

Adrien sat up and leaned down to give Marinette a kiss on her lips while he spreaded her legs preparing to reinserted himself. "You ready for round two Princess?" 

Before she could say anything she both ends being penetrated at the same time and was once again being taken on a wave of pleasure. 

It was official, they really were trying to kill her and she wondered how long she would be able to handle these two before she passed out from the pleasure.

That didn't matter in the end though, because whether it took 15 minutes or 3 hours. She was loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!
> 
> So real quick I noticed I keep going back and forth between the words 'cum' and 'come' and honestly that's just me not knowing which one I should go with. 
> 
> Some writers use the word 'come' as kind of a censorship while others just use the actual word 'cum' 
> 
> My mind keeps going back and forth with the two cause I keep forgetting which one I decided to stick with, but if you don't mind it that's great I just thought I'd explain that real quick. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Getting caught masturbating leads to dominant sex.
> 
> Blue is out!


	9. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grimeagle4: Can you write something involving Alya being dommed by Adrien?  
> Or a solo piece with Alya being kinky and doing some serious bondage to her breasts, maybe have something happen in public?

Alya was currently laid back on her bed as two straps were wrapped around each of her breast. She used one of her hands to pinch her nipple while the other made its way between her legs. 

Her parents were currently not home and niether were any of her sisters, so she figured it was the perfect opportunity to have some alone time to herself before any of them got back. Nino was on his way over to pick up some of his CDs that he had left at her place the other day so she had to be quick.

The reporter plunged a finger into her pussy and explored within herself causing a moan to escape. She leaned her head back enjoying the feeling and continued to add a second finger. She began to pump back and forth biting her lip and she tried so desperately to get the feeling that she had been craving. 

Lately, Nino hasn't been able to provide her the pleasure that she's been desperately craving. Alya enjoyed making love with her boyfriend, but just once she wanted him to give her a good fucking, to dominate her and take control of the situation.

However, it always would end up with her being the dominant one and Nino would just follow along with whatever she asked. He never got rough with her or denied her anything, he never took control and frankly it was started to get on her nerves. 

Alya pulled her fingers out and reached into her nightstand and pulled out a 8-inch dildo. She placed the toy near her entrance, rubbing the tip and covering it in her juices befor plunging it deep. She gasped, feeling herself spreading wider and grabbed one of her breast that were now sensitive to touch due to them being bonded. 

Alya began to pump the dildo, causing her hips to buck a little. She shoved the toy so deep letting it touch every single part inside of her, but even right now as she fucked herself repeatedly and she was close to coming, she still wanted more. 

Unbeknownst, to the Auburn haired girl, someone was watching her through the crack of her door. The figure had reached down into his jeans and began stroking his dick feeling himself becoming more erect at the sight. He squeezed his cock harder and stroked faster when he watched the girl about to reach her orgasm. He was about to reach his release as well until he leaned too far forward against the door and it swung open causing him to fall into the room.

Alya shot up from her bed and looked over at her doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy on the floor with his pants down and his dick out as hard as a rock. 

"Adrien?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" She shouted.

Adrien stared back at the girl in horror and quickly got off the floor, pulling his pants up in the process. "I'm sorry...I...I got to go!" He ran out the room and out of the house. 

~~~~~~~

Next day

Adrien felt more embarrassed than he had ever felt in his life. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go to school today after what happened.

Yesterday Nino asked if he could stop by Alya's place to pick up some CDs that he had left over there. Nino had originally planned to get them himself,  but Adrien had told him that he'd get them since Alya's home was on the way from where he was going. 

When Adrien got to her door he knocked, but there was no answer. Out of curiosity he reached for the knob to find that it was unlocked. Alya had mentioned before that her sister would often forget to lock the door, so whenever that happened they'd make anyone who was in the house aware so they can come and lock it. 

Adrien walked in and called for the reporter, but still didn't get an answer. When he was about to conclude that no one might be home, he heard a slight moan down the hall. The model made his way around the corner to Alya's room door and that's when he noticed her door was cracked, but he had a perfect image of what was going on inside. 

He instantly felt wrong for watching, but he couldn't find the strength to look away. After 10 minutes of staring he felt his body begin to react to the sight he was displayed.

Which led to him eventually being caught. 

Adrien felt vile for what he had done. Not only because he had watched another girl pleasure herself  when he was supposed to be in love with Ladybug, but because this girl was also his best friend's girlfriend, he couldn't even imagine what Nino would think if he ever found out.

Adrien didn't know why he didn't turn away the minute he realized what she was doing. He felt this urge to go inside and just have his way. Maybe it was built up frustration because of the fact that he was getting nowhere with Ladybug. The blonde spent countless nights in his room dreaming about the beautiful red suited girl, which would result in him waking in a sweat and reaching down in his boxers just to bring himself some relief, but it was never enough.

When he entered his classroom, he saw Alya sitting at her desk on her phone. Nino wasn't here today and it seemed like Marinette was running late as usual. As soon as Adrien set his stuff down, he noticed Alya looking at him from the corner of his eye. He gulped nervously, wondering what she could possibly be thinking right now. 

Adrien managed to survive the class with Alya constantly staring as him, even as he picked up his belongings and rushed out of the classroom. Later that day, during the lunch period Adrien was on his way to the front of the school to head home for his meal, until he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged inside a nearby classroom. 

Thee room had no windows so it was completely dark as soon as the door was shut, before he could figure out what was going on, the light had came on, revealing the one person he didn't want to be alone with right now.

"A..Alya...how's it going." He said with a nervous smile. 

"What were you doing at my house Adrien?" She immediately asked, not wasting anytime. 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I came to pick up those CDs that Nino needed. Your door was unlocked and I came in to find you....I didn't expect that you'd be...." he paused and looked at the ground shamefully. "I'm really sorry....I honestly don't know what to say about what happened." 

Alya was silent for a second, observing the blonde for a minute. "How long were you watching me?" 

"Not long...." Adrien spoke softly.

"Don't lie to me." 

"Okay...maybe for like twenty minutes or so." He admitted.

"Did you like it." Alya asked bluntly. 

Adrien lifted his head and stared at the girl with glasses. "W...What?"

"Did.You.Like.It?" She repeated.

Adrien was thrown of by her question, but he also couldn't deny the truth. "Y...Yes I did.." 

Alya took a step towards him and he tensed when she slid a finger up his arm. "You know....I didn't get to finish that day because of you...." she pressed her chest against his and looked up at the model with half lidded eyes. "How would you like to make it up to me?" 

Adrien's eyes widen at her request and feels a slight twitch in his jeans. He tries to back away, so Alya wouldn't notice, but his back came in contact with the wall trapping him. "I don't think that's....I..I mean you shouldn't....we shouldn't...." 

"Oh come on blondie, don't act like you didn't want this. Here I'll make it easier for you.." She unbuttoned her shirt slipping the fabric off her shoulders to reveal a cream laced bra. Adrien's eyes grew wider almost threatening to pop out of it's socket. Adrien was aware of how curvy Alya was, but that didn't stop him from gawking at her large breast that practically bounced from out of her shirt. The blogger smirked at his reaction and she noticed the activity that was happening in his lower region. "So...what do you say?"

Any doubt that was in Adrien's mind had quickly dispersed as he grabbed Alya by her hips and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She moaned at the roughness as she laced her fingers into his hair while their tongues continued to go at it. 

Adrien reaches up and pulls the bra off, letting it fall to the ground. He then used both of his hands to squeeze each breast in his palms causing the girl to breath out a louder moan.

"Fuck...." he mutters under his breath. Adrien leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Using the tip of his tongue he put pressure on the sensitive spot and circled around it, which made Alya jump. He switched to do the same thing with her other on, but this time used his teeth to give a nibble which made her go crazy. 

Alya was loving everything about this so far, and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Adrien wasn't holding back with how tight he was squeezing her and the bites on her breast were nearly kicking her over the edge. It almost seemed like he had some built up sexual frustration of his own that he was letting out onto her and she loved it. 

Alya pushed his head back making him release her from his mouth and she got on her knees in front of him and pulled down the front of his jeans. She grabbed his length admiring how big he was, about an inch or two larger than the dildo she used back home. 

Alya sucked on the tip and looked up at the blonde who stared back and was anticipating what she was going to do next. She stroked his lower half and proceeded to take more of his cock into her waiting mouth. Adrien leaned his head back against the wall loving the warm feeling on his dick as he bit his lip to supress his groan. It didn't help that she was taking half of his length in her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth creating the most pleasurable feeling he's ever experienced. 

"This is so much better than using my hand." He sighed and he closed his eyes.

Alya smirked at his comment and continued to suck him off while squeezing the part with her hand that she couldn't fit in her mouth. Adrien could feel himself wanting to come so badly, but the release was a little far out of his reach. The blonde reached down and grabbed the reporter by her hair and began to thrust his hips back and forth into the girls mouth.

Alya's hands went to the ground while Adrien continued to fuck her throat, making her take his entire cock in her mouth. She moaned uncontrollably while he used her mouth as much as she pleased and loved the shivering feeling she got each time he thrusted in.

"Fuck...I'm about to come.." he grunted and went a little faster. His release came and his come spilled inside of the Auburn girl's mouth. 

Adrien leaned back against the wall releasing Alya and began to catch his breath while she did the same. When he looked down at her, he noticed the thin line of come that trailed from her mouth to her chin, and his dick twitched once he realized that she had swallowed most of it. 

Alya looked up at the model, a smirk gracing her features. "Was that too much for you?" 

Adrien matched her smirk, at her cocky attitude. Feeling a rush of adrenaline course through him, he reached down and picked up the dark skinned girl, throwing her over his shoulder. "I should be the one asking you that." 

Alya was just recovering from her shock of suddenly being carried when he had finally set her down and turned her around. She notices the desk in front of her and feels Adrien push on her back, forcing her to bend over. 

"There's some lube in my back pocket." Alya says biting her lip, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't need it." Adrien said yanking her jeans down. "You're already soaking wet." He pressed his fingers against her pussy lips through the fabric of her panties and that's when she realized that they had been soaked through. Maybe she was enjoying this much more than she thought she was. 

Adrien rubbed the tip of his cock against her clip which made her moan out loud. After a couple minutes of teasing he waisted no time pushing all the way in causing the girl to nearly scream. The blonde gripped her ass hard and began to drive his dick deep into her warm entrance. As time went on his movements began getting harder, faster and the slapping  sound began to fill the air. 

"Oh my god.....this feels so fucking good!" Alya breathed out. She had never felt anything as incredible as this. Adrien was squeezing her ass so tightly, she assumed that he had bruised it, but she didn't care. The way his balls touched her clit each time he pushed forward was creating the most delicious feeling. 

Adrien noticed that Alya seemed to react more the rougher he got so he wondered how'd she react if he played with her other entrance. Once the idea entered his mind there was no going back, he stopped his movements and pulled out. 

When Alya felt him pull out she looked back to see what was wrong. "Hey what are you-?" 

Before she could finish her question, she felt his hand grab the back of her neck forcing her to look the other way. She gasped when she felt his dick enter her, but in a different way than before. 

Adrien covered her mouth as she screamed in pleasure while he began to pump his dick into her ass giving her anal. He leaned forward still fucking her as hard and fast as before and whispered into her ear. "You like that don't you Cesiare? Damn you're so fucking tight back here, I'm not sure how long I'll last." He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him while he pushed forward.

Alya felt that she might pass out at any given moment. "Oh god I'm gonna come, I'm about to..oh fuck!" Eventually it became too much and she couldn't hold back any longer. She came hard and her come leaked all the way to the floor.

"I'm gonna come....Alya I'm gonna..." he released deep inside her ass, squeezing her hips while he filled her up to the brink. Once he was finished his grip loosened and he pressed his forehead against the back of her shoulder. 

"Man...that was so good." Alya breathed out a few minutes later, finally catching her breath.

"You have my number right?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah why?" 

"Next time you need a good pounding hit me up." He smiled. "If you want I can be your new masturbating toy."

Alya laughs and Adrien joins in. She then turns around and lays back on the desk spreading her legs in the process. "Well if you're up to it....we still got 15 minutes before the free period is over so make it count." 

Adrien smirks and pushes her legs back then re-enters her pussy and begins to fuck her once again taking Alya over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finishes typing when boyfriend walks in*
> 
> Boyfriend: *reads last paragraph* What do we have here???
> 
> OMG DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! 
> 
> Boyfriend: You writing porn again? 
> 
> It's not porn it's SIN there is a difference! Besides the ppl want it who am I to deny them! 
> 
> Boyfriend:......right 
> 
> Don't judge me 
> 
> Next Chapter: Movie night, but without the movie 
> 
> See ya next chap!


End file.
